1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for forming a detachable connection between a waveguide and an optical component or between a pair of waveguides.
2. Prior Art
A multiplicity of arrangements are known for devices to provide a connection between waveguides. Because of the small diameter of the waveguides, problems of mutual alignment and centering are always present. Generally, an adjustment of the positions of the waveguides or an alignment of one waveguide relative to the other is necessary in order to minimize the transmission losses at the junction point or connection. Since an elimination of tolerance in the position of the waveguides in the device must occur, particular difficulties occur with regard to a device for forming a detachable connection.
In previously known and used plug connection arrangements, for forming detachable connections, the light waveguides are exactly positioned and fixed in place in an outer sleeve of the plug. In order to form a connection between two plugs, a coupling sleeve is utilized and this sleeve must receive the plugs without any play. In many cases, such as described in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 09 057, which corresponds to British patent specification No. 1,455,102, capillary tubes are also used for receiving the ends of the light waveguides to be coupled together. These capillary tubes are then set into the plug devices.
Devices for forming connections which devices use prismatic grooves for providing alignment between the light waveguides have been suggested. Such a type of plug connection is disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 75 10 132.
A detachable connection of light waveguides, which uses adjustment devices and measuring steps which are connected therewith is very expensive. In addition, the desired alignment of the waveguides is problematical.